This invention relates generally to brush making, and more specifically to an automatic process for filling bristles into elongated tubular synthetic resinous cores and in such manner that the filled core may be employed as a replacement.
There is a continuing demand for rotary brushes especially of large size, of various diameters, and axial lengths, bristle concentrations per unit brush area, and bristle lengths. Along with this demand, there is need for an efficient, easily performed process to produce such brushes, of selected and different bristle configurations, as for example have cores of considerable lengths--6-12 feet for example, and which may be employed as replacements, to be thrown away after use. This obviates the costly process of re-filling customers' heavy metallic cores at a distance from point of use. Also, there is need for high quality brushes, of selectable bristle configurations, produced as by such process.